Seere Hostar
History Their ways of doing things were taught centuries and has taken years to progress to being peaceful. Despite their name they are not peaceful in the way of saying that they do not fight just that they are peaceful between their beast and their human host. The elders told stories of the ancestors once being human, but that the human hunters had killed too many wolves and they cursed those humans. According to the stories this curse is passed down to the children generation after generation and can't be lifted easily if at all. They hadn't had a name for what they were until an elder of the elves called them the Seere Hostar they used the name since.When taking form they keep to the form of which ever soul is in front. It was discovered that someone with a sight could tell there were two souls in the body. Basic Seere hostar is endangered as they were all hunted and killed. Some given to being cut open and experimented on so that other creatures could understand them. Mostly Dragons who chose to eat them or just play and torture. Only few tribes remain. They are hard to find and harder to pinpoint as they seem to migrate. They only turn when they feel threatened or are in need from elements. The wolves in them are at peace and they do not use anything magical though some say they are magic in themselves. Strengths The benefits are that the wolves are like trained dogs with control given to the human. They have a telepathy link with the human host the wolf form is simply a domesticated kind of wolf who doesn't speak. It awaits the unspoken (Telepathy) command of the human side before it attacks a being or really does anything. The wolf can only speak when channeling the human side through it. Though it uses the link to speak to it's human "Owner" it cannot speak to others. Weakness The telepathy link between the human and wolf form can be severed be it by removing the beast from the human or by mentally damaging one of the forms. Example of the strength of domestication: If a Seere feels threatened then the wolf takes over but not truly attacking till given a mental command. Example of a command would be Sophia switching then mentally saying "steady". Then the beast stands by not doing anything. Example to the strength of channeling Sophia would be able to speak through the wolf though the wolf and her would seem like physically two different souls in one body instead of two sides morphing and colliding. There would be no pain in changing. Example of the Weakness of Telepathy Sophia and her wolf Dezari have that telepathy link however should a mind reader come along on the same waves as them then he/she can listen to the link or mess with the minds of the wolf and human. Two methods to kill them 1)Turn wolf against human 2)Mercury Category:Races